


Army Of Two

by fuckedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Louis, harry's in the military, how cute is that???, louis' in university, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedlarry/pseuds/fuckedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s back from his most recent military deployment and Louis likes to wear his navy jacket around the house. Harry can’t get the thought of fucking him in it out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army Of Two

**Author's Note:**

> you can always follow me on tumblr at [fuckedlarry](http://fuckedlarry.tumblr.com) or just leave comments/kudos, means a lot to me! :)  
> this fic was written for [this](http://fuckedlarry.tumblr.com/post/49980492815/im-sending-you-a-proooompt-yay-so-harry-is-in-the) prompt i received.
> 
> i, admittedly, do not know much about the military, nor do i know how british universities work, so i tried to skirt around any fine details about those. nevertheless, i hope you enjoy! xx

It’s really tough for Louis, being the loyal boyfriend of a man in the military - the navy, to be exact - but he copes. Currently, Harry has been back from his most recent navy deployment for a total of two weeks, and Louis is happier than ever. They don’t know when the 19-year-old will be sent back out to fight again, but they don’t think about that, opting to instead enjoy what time they do have together to the best of their ability.   
  
Unfortunately, Louis is in Uni and has exams coming up, so much of his time is taken up with studying. That’s what he’s doing now, in the living room of Harry and his shared flat, glasses perched askew atop his nose, hair mussed and eyes bleary with exhaustion.  
  
Harry is out drinking with their friends - Louis had insisted that he did so when he was invited, that he’d be fine studying on his own - so Louis has his boyfriend’s navy jacket on, part of Harry’s uniform, dark blue and adorned with golden buttons, smelling distinctly of something uniquely Harry. The jacket’s warm and comforting and it keeps Harry in the back of his mind, ensuring that Louis won’t give up on studying. (Louis knows how much Harry believes in him even when he doesn’t himself. He knows how much Harry wants him to have success with his courses, and Louis would never, ever want to disappoint Harry.)  
  
Louis’ on the brink of falling asleep right there on their sofa, when the door to their flat swings open. He looks over and watches as Harry comes in, grinning dopily, not drunk but clearly a bit tipsy. The taller boy walks over to his sleepy boyfriend and coaxes him off the couch, smiling down at the smaller boy fondly.  
  
“Come on baby, it’s so late, you’ve studied plenty.” He whispers softly, helping Louis up.  
  
Louis smiles drowsily and leans against his boyfriend for support, tiny hands gripping onto Harry’s muscled arms. He’s a whole head shorter than his boyfriend and is overall much smaller, and usually it frustrates him, but he just makes a contented noise this time when Harry sweeps him off his feet, holding him bridal style. His head falls against Harry’s muscular chest and he sighs, breathing in the musky scent of cologne mixed with booze and a twinge of smoke.  
  
As Harry carries his small boyfriend over to their bedroom, textbooks forgotten, he just realizes what Louis is wearing. He can’t help but notice how good Louis looks in his jacket and wow, he didn’t know that the sight would  _do_  things to him.   
  
Louis somehow looks equal parts adorable, equal parts incredibly sexy in the dark blue garment, and if they weren’t both so tired, Harry would ravish him right then and there. They both need their sleep though, so he, regretfully, refrains from initiating anything with the older boy.   
  
Instead, he drops Louis down on their bed as gracefully as he can manage, before pulling the jacket off the boy and tucking it in their closet. However, as he climbs into bed with his boyfriend that night, the thought of Louis in his navy jacket doesn’t leave him.  
  
+  
  
Harry dwells on the thought for another few days, thinking about how hot it would be to fuck Louis in his jacket, but Louis is way too swamped with studying for his upcoming exams for Harry to act on it. They do still have sex, but it consists of blowjobs and quickies - even when Louis does have the time, he’s too stressed for much else.  
  
Louis’ exams come and go, though, and he passes them all with decent marks - not outstanding per se, but Harry’s proud of him regardless. Harry’s forgotten about his desire to have sex with Louis while the older boy wears his navy jacket by then, though, but they do celebrate with some long, sweet, slow sex after a night out.  
  
It’s not until weeks after that night that Louis had been studying in Harry’s jacket that the younger boy remembers. He’s meeting up with Louis - who’s just finishing up one of his second term classes - for lunch. He goes to his closet, scouting for something to wear, when his eyes fall on the navy jacket, crumpled on the ground in the corner of the closet where Harry had carelessly placed it those many nights ago. His mind flashes back to the sweet sight of Louis in the jacket, and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s pulling the jacket out and placing it on the bed. He looks at it appraisingly for a few moments, before changing his mind and putting it back in the closet.  
  
He gets dressed quickly after that and rushes to meet up with his boyfriend, his new plans for the night fresh in his mind.  
  
+  
  
Lunch with Louis goes wonderfully - it’s a beautiful day and they sit out on the patio of a cute little restaurant. They hold hands over the table and giggle like they’re in high school and this is one of their first dates.  
  
Louis has an afternoon class that day, so they part with a sweet kiss.  
  
“I have something special planned for tonight,” Harry promises, whispering it into Louis’ ear.  
  
Louis’ eyes twinkle and a smile spreads across his face.  
  
“Mm, can’t wait, Haz,” He replies, crinkles forming by his eyes.  
  
“I love you,” Harry says, and there’s no doubt in his mind that he means it.  
  
+  
  
While Louis’ at his class, Harry starts cooking him a nice meal for that evening. He knows how hard it is on Louis when he leaves for extended periods of time, especially to dangerous war zones, so when he’s at home he loves to spoil the boy. Louis doesn’t seem to mind.  
  
Dinner is just as nice as lunch was, and Harry’s glad to see how genuinely happy Louis looks. The night’s not over yet, though.  
  
After dinner, they do the dishes together, and it’s all one big huge cliché - they sing along badly to songs on the radio, and splash each other, and whip each other playfully with the dish towel. As Louis reaches up to place the last dish in its spot in one of the cabinets, Harry scoops him up in his arms, clumsily lifting him off the ground.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing, you absolute barbarian?” Louis squawks, wriggling around in an attempt to get out of Harry’s arms.  
  
Being in the military hasn’t done nothing for Harry, though, and with his muscular build, Louis stays locked in his grasp.  
  
“Calm down, Lou,” Harry laughs, starting to walk towards their bedroom. “You didn’t care when I did this when you were sleepy!”  
  
Harry knows if he could see Louis’ face, the older boy would be rolling his eyes. He can’t, though, as the older boy is leaning away from him as if he’ll be able to just drop right out of Harry’s arms if he leans far enough.  
  
“That’s because I didn’t have the energy to struggle! I assure you that it was some non-consensual carrying!” Louis argues, still opposed to being manhandled, but his efforts to get away are subdued now as he realizes they’re futile.  
  
Harry snorts, but chooses not to say anything else besides a quiet, “you’re ridiculous.”  
  
Harry reminisces to that night that Louis was studying in his jacket as he puts Louis down on the bed as gently as he can. Louis looks up at him, seeming amused that this is where Harry carried him.   
  
Harry crawls onto the bed and positions himself over top of Louis, before locking their lips together in a bruising kiss. He kisses Louis roughly for a few moments, but keeps the rest of his body off him. Louis looks confused when Harry slides off of him and stands at the end of the bed, a determined glint in his eye.   
  
“Get your kit off,” Harry orders, but his voice is soft.  
  
Nevertheless, Louis complies, taking off all of his clothes except his boxers, not wanting to be naked while Harry’s completely dressed. He makes a noise of protest as he watches Harry walk away, but silences when he sees him going to open the closet.   
  
“What are you doing?” Louis asks curiously, craning his neck in an attempt to peek over his boyfriend’s shoulder.   
  
Harry hushes him. “Just close your eyes.”  
  
Louis does, and starts when he feels a hand grabbing his arms and placing something over top of them that comes to rest on his back and his sides - it must be a jacket, he reasons, but he doesn’t know why Harry would be dressing him in one when he was so sure this was leading to sex.  
  
Louis can’t help but open his eyes, and is met with Harry staring at him appraisingly, settled in front of him on the bed. When Harry meets his eyes, the whole energy of the situation shifts, and Harry’s brilliant green eyes turn dark - hungry, almost predatory.   
  
Louis looks down to see that Harry has dressed him in his navy jacket, one he vaguely remembers wearing a couple of times to keep him warm and as comfort as he studied. It’s big on him - the sleeves fall nearly to the tip of his fingers and he’s nearly swimming in all the material. It shouldn’t look good on him, it makes him look so small, but apparently Harry thinks so.  
  
Harry growls at the sight of Louis - looking so tiny and innocent in his jacket, and he feels his chest swell with possessiveness over the boy. Before Louis can process it, Harry is pulling off his own clothes, not excluding the boxers like Louis had.   
  
Harry climbs on top of Louis once again, except this time he grinds down on him, rubbing their groins together, shooting sparks of arousal through both of their veins. Harry’s already half-hard and Louis is on his way as the younger boy rubs his hips back and forth atop him.  
  
“God, Lou, you look so good in my jacket,” Harry says, before biting down on Louis’ collarbone and sucking a mark there.  
  
Louis moans, bucking his hips up, desperately trying to increase the friction there. Harry is getting impatient, though, and swiftly removes Louis’ boxers from below them, dropping them off the side of the bed.   
  
Harry grips on to the loose material of Louis’ jacket and brings him in for another rough kiss, their teeth clanking against each other in their eagerness.   
  
“Harry, please,” Louis whines, as Harry continues to slide their dicks against one another, both fully hard.  
  
“Please what?” Harry asks, stopping their motions and just hovering above Louis, looking the boy straight in the eye. “What do you want?”  
  
Louis keens, high in his throat, and lifts his hips up, trying to slide them against Harry. Harry is not having that, though, and presses the smaller boy down with a firm grip on his hips.  
  
“Tell me what you want,” Harry orders.  
  
“Please,” Louis pleads.  
  
“Please what?” Harry repeats.  
  
“Please f-fuck me! I need you, Harry!” Louis begs.  
  
“Need me to what?” Harry asks, but doesn’t give Louis time to reply. “Need me to finger you open? Need me to fill you up with my big cock? Need me to fuck you into this mattress until you’re limp and fucked out and incapable of movement? Need me to make sure you have trouble walking tomorrow because I’ve fucked you so hard you can practically still feel the shape of my big cock in you?”  
  
When Harry looks down, he sees how hard Louis is at those words, his cock trapped between their stomachs and leaking precum.  
  
Louis nods vigorously at the words.   
  
“Yes, please Haz, fill me up with your big cock! Please!” Louis begs. “I need it Harry, I need you!”  
  
Harry grins at that, seeming satisfied with Louis’ answer. Swiftly, he retrieves a bottle of lube from their bedside table. They don’t use a condom - it feels better without one, in their opinion, and they’re both clean and only having sex with each other, so why not go without? It’s not like either of them can get pregnant.  
  
Harry lubes up his fingers messily, before carelessly dropping the bottle behind him. He circles the rim of Louis’ puckered entrance, glistening pink, with two of his fingers. Louis twitches a bit at the sensation, and tries to push his arse down against Harry’s hand. Harry kisses Louis as he presses the first one in, feeling the heat of Louis and the clenching tightness of his hole.  
  
“God, you’re always so tight,” Harry comments, before he starts thrusting his one finger in and out - he doesn’t give Louis much time to adjust, knowing how much he likes the burn.   
  
“More, Harry,” Louis says after only a few moments. “I can take more.”  
  
Harry smirks as he presses another finger alongside the first, feeling the ribbed walls of Louis’ hole with both. He pushes them in and out a few times before scissoring them at the same time that he crooks them a bit, the pads of his fingertips running up and down the boy’s velvety walls. This draws a moan out of Louis, who looks flushed already, cock now painfully hard against his stomach.  
  
“C’mon, more Haz, I can take it - please,” Louis pants, trying to grind down of Harry’s fingers.   
  
“Okay, baby, I know you can,” Harry says, tucking a third finger in. “You’re so good for me, Louis, always so tight and hot.”  
  
Harry pushes the three fingers in and out experimentally, watching as Louis’ face contorts into an expression of pleasure as one of his long fingers pushes against his prostate.   
  
“You like that?” Harry asks. “You like me fucking you with my fingers? I bet you really want my cock, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, yes please, now, please fuck me - I - I’m ready. I can take it!” Louis tells him, his hips starting to swivel a bit as he tries desperately to get that pressure on his prostate again.  
  
Louis is clenching and unclenching his hole around his fingers and really, Harry can’t resist, wants to give Louis what he’s begging for, so he pulls his fingers out.   
  
Louis whines at the loss, but knows what’s coming next so he stays otherwise quiet. Harry wastes no time in slicking up his cock, and before long, he’s settled over top of Louis, one hand bracing himself and holding him up, the other guiding his dick to Louis’ entrance which is puffy from Harry’s fingers and shiny with lube.  
  
He checks Louis’ face to see if he’s alright - the boy is looking at his cock hungrily, eager for it to be inside him. That’s good enough for Harry, who slowly pushes the head of his cock past the first ring of muscles of Louis’ hole.   
  
Louis’ hands come up to grip onto Harry’s back as he does, the sleeves of the jacket falling down his arms. Louis’ already sweating a lot, caused by a mixture of the heat of the jacket, and the exertion of the sex. He looks incredibly sexy though - mouth parted as he pants, face and chest flushed red, fringe damp with sweat. Harry tells him so.  
  
“Christ, Louis, you look so good right now,” He says, voice low and gruff.  
  
“Just - get on with it,” Louis replies breathily.  
  
Harry can’t stop himself from thrusting his hips forward, feeling the drag Louis’ walls as he pushes in and bottoms out. Louis’ is hotter than ever, so tight around him that it’s almost suffocating. He feels so, so good, and combined with how good Louis looks, Harry’s not sure how long he’ll last.  
  
He gives Louis time to adjust, and even after the older boy nods, indicating for Harry to go ahead, Harry waits, trying to calm himself down to keep from coming too soon. Eventually, the racing of his heart slows a bit and he doesn’t feel like he’s about to burst, so he starts pulling his hips back, before slamming them back in.   
  
He’s already angled at Louis’ prostate, a position he knows how to be in easily after how much sex the two partake in, and Louis makes a strangled noise of pleasure as Harry’s cock slams right against his prostate.  
  
“Harry!” Louis screams out. “Fuck - yes - feels so good!”  
  
Harry stays there and starts undulating his hips, rotating them in tight circles and grinding against Louis’ prostate. Every time he nudges it, Louis whimpers, nails digging into Harry’s back. As Harry pivots his hips, Louis is pushed down against the mattress, his back scratching against the loose material of Harry’s jacket. At this rate, both of them are going to have nasty marks on their backs.  
  
Harry stays like that, repeating his motions, his cock pressing a constant pressure on Louis’ prostate, but brings up a hand to pump on Louis’ cock. Harry pumps his hand in time with the miniature thrusts he’s doing against that little sweet spot of nerves in Louis, and, after a few flicks of his wrist, Louis is coming, cock pulsing and painting both of their chests white.  
  
“Harry,” He chokes out as he does, grip on the younger boy’s back loosening as he rides out the waves of his orgasm.  
  
Harry is relentless, though, and instead of just grinding up against Louis’ prostate, he draws back and starts thrusting his hips in and out of Louis. Louis is pretty loose by now and Harry can slam his hips in and out of Louis with minimal resistance.   
  
“Think you can get hard again?” Harry asks, grabbing Louis’ cock again. It feels heavy in his hand, and he knows Louis can.  
  
“I - I don’t know,” Louis replies, scratching patterns down Harry’s back with his nails each time the taller boy thrusts.  
  
“I bet you can,” Harry says, speeding up his thrusts, knowing that if he’s going to get Louis to come, he’ll have to soon, before he does. “That jacket looks so fucking good on you, Louis. So sexy.”  
  
Louis just whines, weakly trying to bat Harry’s hand away from his cock. Harry doesn’t remove it, though, just speeds up the pumping of his hand as Louis hardens.  
  
“It’s - it’s too much,” Louis cries out, but Harry knows he can take it.  _He can take it._ __  
  
“It hurts,” Louis whimpers, and Harry can feel him now fully hard in his hand.  
  
“You can do it, baby, just come for me once more,” Harry urges, voice soothing. “Come for me baby.”  
  
And Louis does come, cock shooting off, and he’s crying now, hot tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.   
  
As he comes for the second time, Louis tightens impossibly around Harry’s cock. Harry can’t hold it anymore and he pulls out, coming all over Louis’ arse and abdomen.  
  
Louis just lies there and takes it, still riding out the aftershocks of his second orgasm. Harry collapses next to him, breathing heavily, soaking up the haze of his post-euphoric bliss.  
  
“You’re fucking amazing,” Harry praises breathlessly, feeling a sudden rush of love for his older boyfriend.  
  
Louis just hums, his eyelids slipping closed, sated. Harry takes over and cleans the two of them up with a handful of tissues from their bedside table. They’ll shower in the morning - Louis’ too tired and fucked out now to do much of anything besides lying there and resting.  
  
Carefully, Harry pulls the jacket off of Louis and drops it off the side of the bed to join the rest of their clothes, before snuggling up to his boyfriend.  
  
“Love you,” Louis mumbles sleepily.  
  
Harry smiles fondly. “I love you too,” He says, voice hoarse.  
  
They both drift easily off to sleep, Harry right after making a mental note to get his navy jacket dry cleaned the next day.


End file.
